House of Sunrose
The House of Sunrose is one of the many Noble Houses of Quel'Thalas, and is primarily seated in Aurore'Danil, a Duchy nestled in the mountainside and boreal forests found along the border of Quel'Thalas and the Plaguelands. The secluded location of the Duchy has allowed it to keep mostly to itself, save for the importation and exportation of trade goods, as well as other political dealings within the denizens of Quel'Thalas. The matriarch of the house, Bellaria Sunrose, has been known to do business with organizations whom side exclusively with the Alliance. Because of this, it has marked the family of Sunrose, and subsequently Aurore'Danil itself as a component strictly affiliated with the Alliance faction. However, this does not mean that the Duchess will not deal with governing bodies who have remained neutral, as she has been known to carry out trade deals and military backing if the adversary is also that of a neutral affiliation. Living Members Bellaria Sunrose Bellaria Sunrose became the last surviving member of the noble Sunrose bloodline after losing her parents and brother during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. By order of succession, she now proudly bears the title of Matriarch of the Sunrose. Due to her being the only surviving incumbent of the Sunrose fortune, she has inherited the position of Duchess of Aurore'Danil. Aurelian Sunrose The firstborn son of Bellaria Sunrose and Jon Aberien as well as the sole heir to the House of Sunrose. Aurelian Jonathanion Sunrose serves as the Duke Inherent of Aurore'Danil as well as heir to the Lordship of the House. Jon Aberien II Bellaria's human husband, Jon holds the title of Duke of Aurore'Danil though the title is more honorary than anything as Jon prefers not to involve himself in the political squabbles of elven nobility and delegates any political influence and power to his wife Bellaria. Asarra Starwhisper Asarra's original relation to the House of Sunrose is a very strained one. Born to Korivas Lightwhisper and Sendana Azuresteel-Lightwhisper, the son and daughter-in-law of Sylvenna Sunrose, sister of Hastheron Sunrose, Asarra was raised in an environment that devoutly - almost fanatically - worshipped Belore. The reverence and radiance of the Eternal Sun sought shelter in almost every waking moment of her life, and while Asarra did not seem to mind its presence in her younger years, the almost suffocating adamance of her parents' Sun-driven expectations eventually sowed the seeds of resentment. Nonetheless she kept her grudges to herself for the most part. However, this did not last long enough, fore her entire life and family was torn out from under her with the travesties of the Scourge of Lordaeron. The Culling of Stratholme was the breaking point between Asarra and her parents. What Asarra considered to be blind, misguided faith in Prince Arthas Menethil lead her parents to rally behind him just before the Culling, and while Asarra was tempted to join her only known family, the disbandment of the Order of the Silver Hand was what swayed her to choose otherwise. She considered this public display of such false grandeur and spitefulness disguised as genuine love for his people to be traitorous, and chose to leave with Uther, Jaina and their followers, knowing that her decision meant being completely disowned by the House of Lightwhisper. She didn't care. Belore was not there to save these innocent people from being slaughtered by their beloved Prince. Was that really a deity worth praising? She didn't think so. It wasn't until after the Battle for Mount Hyjal that Asarra reunited with her first cousin, Bellaria Sunrose. The two had met in Darnassus during the aftermath of the Third War; Asarra being there to further her knowledge of the fascinating Kaldorei deity known as Elune, Bellaria there to trace back her Highborne lineage (on her mother's side) in an attempt to research and harness the powers of Moonwells. It was then that Bellaria had recognized the now homeless young woman by the strange, brilliant bone-white aura she possessed - having first seen it while holding Asarra as an infant - and immediately demanded she return with her to Aurore'Danil. It was there that Asarra truly felt welcome for the first time; and while they were first cousins by way of Sylvenna Sunrose's betrothal into the House of Lightwhisper, Bellaria became more of a mother figure to Asarra than anyone else in her life. Elevia Highblade Elevia V. Highblade is the daughter of Celrea Highblade, the younger sister of Celysia Sunrose. Although the two are cousins, Bellaria views Elevia as a sort of sister, as the two grew up very closely together. During the hundred day siege of Dal'Rethor, Elevia served as the acting commander of House Sunrose's army in a joint effort with her own alliance infantry battalion. Former Members Aurael Sunrose Little is known of Aurael Sunrose, as he was one of the documented ancestors of the noble bloodline. Records show that he had been a very powerful Magistrate and a devout follower of Belore. One of the prayers that resonated with the denizens of Quel'Thalas had been written by Aurael: "Belore, You are the soul of the forest. You are the drops of rain on a spring morning. You are the cold silence of falling snow. You envelope all life in your Light." Clarion Windcaller Clarion Windcaller was the wife of Aurael Sunrose, and the last of her bloodline; thus, her house was absorbed into the Sunrose. Little is known of her, as she was one of the few ancestors to receive official documentation, just like her husband. Many referred to her as the Warrior Queen for her stunning prowess and composure in battle, as well as her merciless battle strategies. None dared to oppose the Lady Sunrose during her and her husband's ruling, as all those who had risen to the occasion were crushed underfoot - both figuratively, and literally. Erithir Sunrose Erithir was the father of Hastheron Sunrose, the former Duke of Aurore'Danil and Patriarch of the Sunrose before his death in 348 K.C.. He suffered from a rare and strange illness known as Fragmented Mind. While cases of the disease were much more prevalent in those who dabbled in Fel Magic and the teachings of the Old Gods, it was a possible threat to those whom practiced simple Arcane Magic. This lead many people to speculate that Erithir practiced the Dark Arts in secret; however, this was never discovered for certain, and the Quel'dorei populace merely sufficed to refer to him as the Mad King, due to his erratic decisions and rapid decline in mental capability as a result of the disease. Galadrion Silverglory Galadrion Sunrose, (born Galadrion Vyria Silverglory), was the wife of Erithir Sunrose and the mother of Hastheron Sunrose. Little was known of her to the public due to her very reserved and quiet behavior, but it is documented that she was a very kind and devoted woman. She spearheaded campaigns for countless beneficial causes to the kingdom of Aurore'Danil, including programs to house and help adopt orphans, rebuild and renovate buildings and other structures, educate young children in both academics and the religion of Belore, and countless other causes concerned with preserving the culture and integrity of Quel'Thalassian culture. She passed away just a few years after her husband; no cause of death was ever identified, but it was determined that no foul play was present. Many say she simply died of a broken heart at the tragic loss of her beloved. Hastheron Sunrose Hastheron Sunrose was the Patriarch of the House of Sunrose, and the Duke of Aurore'Danil during the Third War. He ruled over his kingdom for roughly 264 years before he was killed while defending one of the Mooncrystals during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. Fortunately his body was recovered from the battlefield by retreating soldiers before his corpse could be reanimated. Celysia Sunrose Celysia Sunrose was a Quel'dorei Cleric and Priest of the Alliance, Duchess of Aurore'Danil, and Matriarch of the House of Sunrose before her death during the Third War. She made her final stand during the Siege of Silvermoon as a distraction for the Undead Scourge, so that Bellaria Sunrose, her daughter and only surviving heir, could retreat to the Isle of Quel'Danas in order to defend the Sunwell. Cordrath Sunrose Cordrath Sunrose was the older brother of Bellaria Sunrose and the Prince of Aurore'Danil before being killed while defending the final Mooncrystal during the Scourge Invasion of Quel'Thalas. He was later reanimated as a Scourge abomination, and after a traumatic battle with his sister on the Isle of Quel'Danas, Bellara finally put an end to his suffering of Undeath. Daraath Sunrose Daraath Sunrose was the younger brother of Hastheron Sunrose, and was to succeed his brother as Duke and Patriarch in the event of his death. This never came to fruition, however, as Daraath was killed shortly after marrying his beloved, An'laris Silverbrook during the Second War burning of Eversong Woods. An'laris Silverbrook An'laris Silverbrook was, to put it simply, the love child of a Weaponsmith and a prostitute. Her mother's occupation and the biological dangers that came with it caused their child to be born blind and premature; and because of this, An'laris had a very, very difficult time surviving past infancy. Nonetheless, she developed into a stunningly beautiful, if not petite, young commonwealth woman. She gained the affections of a then Prince known as Daraath Sunrose, despite the disapproval of a few family members and other old-fashioned Thalassian socialites, and took the tender creature as his surfal at the permission of her father. She remained faithful to her surfal as he did to her, and soon discovered that they would be graduating from husband and wife to mother and father. Before they knew it, An'laris had grown heavy with child, and they set to both joyously and nervously prepare for their Belore-blessed gift, as all new parents do. Alas, it was not long before tragedy struck the nascent family. Daraath Sunrose was killed during the Second War, having been bludgeoned to death in the burning of Eversong Woods. The news of her husband's death was so tremendously detrimental to her that the sheer stress and mental turmoil alone sent her into premature labor; and after hours upon hours of agony and turmoil, neither An'laris nor the baby survived. Sylvenna Sunrose Sylvenna Sunrose was the twin sister of Hastheron Sunrose - and, to put it bluntly, she was his polar opposite. Whilst he was extroverted and headstrong, she was quiet and demure; a tender soul that seemed to have only nice things to say, and represented a matronly figure to almost everyone, personally known or otherwise. However, her tenderheartedness and willing to trust eventually became her downfall. Her husband, Daelian Lightwhisper, betrayed her by running her through with his halberd shortly before the Alliance campaign to repel the Orcish Horde during the Second War, seizing the opportunity to fabricate that it had been the Orcs who had killed her. He murdered his surfal and the mother of his two children, Meliarra and Korivas Lightwhisper. The reason? To inherit her estate, Ghostwood. Daelian Lightwhisper Daelian Lightwhisper was considered an upstanding, devout follower of Belore, and the image of the perfect father and husband; and while on the outside he impeccably displayed as such, he was far from a respectable man. Ever since he had married his beloved Sylvenna Sunrose-Lightwhisper, he had been draining the monetary resources of her estate, Ghostwood, in order to fuel his many unsuccessful and borderline-fraudulent campaigns, as well as the many indulgent substances that helped brush aside his depressions and failures. The Second War brought out something very, very disturbing within him; it was during that time period he realized that he enjoyed both the thought and act of murder, and realized that the only way he could indulge in his fantasies without retaliation was to serve his Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. He would hunt the Amani Trolls almost to the ends of Eversong Woods, taking advantage of his ambush skills to deliver devastating, but not instantly fatal blows. He would then allow the Trolls to run away from him after having crippled them to some degree, and as they darted off into the forests in a desperate attempt to escape, he would toss javelins with such precision that each Troll would be impaled and effectively nailed to the ground, where he would leave them to die. He used a more refined version of this same tactic to trap and murder his own wife, succeeding her in ruling as the Regent-Lord of Ghostwood. It was from there that he ruled with an iron fist and reaped the benefits for himself, until the Third War. The march of the Undead Scourge brushed right up against the borders of Ghostwood in the form of The Dead Scar, and after a fierce confrontation to defend the county from the hoards of Undead, Daelian was ultimately killed in battle by being impaled on an abomination hook. Meliarra Lightwhisper Meliarra was one of the two children of Daelian Lightwhisper and Sylvenna Sunrose-Lightwhisper, growing up alongside her twin brother, Korivas Lightwhisper. She grew up to be a spitting image of her mother, both in terms of appearance and personality. From a very young age - almost infancy - she showed great potential in the world of Holy magic, beginning to show itself in the form of her strong, almost burning hot aura. She later grew to become an established Priestess of the Alliance, serving alongside Bellaria Sunrose underneath Cleric-General Sendana Azuresteel-Lightwhisper during the Third War. It is unsure just exactly what happened to Meliarra, as she disappeared after the final defense of the Isle of Quel'Danas. Whether she lived through the onslaught, killed, or raised as an Undead Scourge is unknown. Sendana Azuresteel Sendana Azuresteel was the biological mother of Asarra Starwhisper, the wife of Korivas Lightwhisper, and the former Cleric-General of Aurore'Danil. She, like many of her fellow Quel'dorei, was an extremely devout believer in the power of Belore, and felt that every waking moment should have been spent reveling in its grace. This zealous worship lead her to place her faith in the Prince, believing he was sent from the Eternal Sun itself to be a prophet for her fellow worshippers in Lordaeron. So stalwart in her faith was she and her husband, that it drove them to side with his forces before the Culling of Stratholme. She felt indignant and enraged upon seeing her daughter deny Belore, and at the eager behest of her husband, denounced any and all titles and connections to Asarra, disowning her. Sendana never saw her daughter again, and one thing about Asarra's adamant refusal made sense, but all too late: just as her daughter suspected, Arthas truly was a traitor. The ship fleets of his men and women, including her and her husband, burned fervently on the shores of Northrend. Their Prince had manipulated their love and trust and used them as shackles, only to betray them in the end. This epiphany came to Sendana just minutes before she died on the frozen shores, her husband already dead at her side. Korivas Lightwhisper Korivas Lightwhisper was a Quel'dorei Paladin of the Silver Hand, more specifically one of the Knights of Peace. Just like his wife, Korivas had unbreakable faith in Arthas Menethil, even despite the Prince completely dismantling his treasured Order just moments before stepping onto the battlefield. This blind, misguided faith provoked Korivas to feel a new wave of shame for his daughter's defiance in front of his peers, and at the time, thought nothing of completely severing ties with his only child. It wasn't until he shared a deathbed of tundra with his wife that he finally understood, and there was nothing he could do to make amends. Sunrose Sunrose Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes